


Deckerd's First (Three) Christmas

by FujurPreux



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Christmas, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deckerd has come a long way since he was just some random giant robot in a warehouse. Learning all about family and friends and how to celebrate them is, of course, part of the deal. Spoilers for the end of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deckerd's First (Three) Christmas

**First**

Deckerd spent a lot of time waiting. He waited between the mechanic team's visits. He waited until they were done working on him so they would leave. He waited while the Commissioner finished his encouraging speeches whenever he came down to the warehouse. He waited for the head mechanic to finish comparing his schematics with the progress they'd all made. But, above all, Deckerd waited for Yuuta.

The boy's visits happened regularly, within a margin of 26 minutes. It used to be less, but then Yuuta had to go back to school. Deckerd understood it was important—and at the same time wishing it wasn't. Therefore, he couldn't do anything but wait. And that he did. Although the more time passed, the more restless he grew.

Then, one day, minute 27 came with no news of Yuuta, piercing his AI chip until he thought it would shatter.

Every second afterward was torture. Deckerd counted 7920 seconds—or 132 minutes—before the familiar call came from above.

"Deckerd! Get ready to catch me!"

Relief fell over him and he immediately stood up, reaching for the end of the air shaft, ready to catch his friend. He hadn't been abandoned after all.

Mere moments later, Yuuta rested on Deckerd's hand. He carried a colorful box with a nice bow on top.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said, and he was instantly forgiven. "It's Christmas, and I had to stay longer than I expected."

"Christmas?" Deckerd repeated, tilting his head.

"Yes! It's a day when people all around the world exchange presents. And don't you think I forgot about you!" Smiling, Yuuta extended his arms and offered the box.

It took Deckerd a moment to understand that the box was meant for him. He placed Yuuta down so he could take it, carefully.

"Open it!" Yuuta prompted him while Deckerd realized he didn't have a clue of how to do it. Yuuta seemed to notice it as well, since he added, "Just pull one of the ribbons!"

All right. He could do that. He just didn't expect the bow to fall undone. A shame; it had been so pretty. However, the sadness of losing the bow vanished as Yuuta kept on explaining the meaning of Christmas and, of course, when Deckerd opened it and saw his very first Christmas gift.

He could definitely get used to the idea of doing this every year.

  


  


**Second**

And yet, the next Christmas found him and the rest of the Brave Police doing his best to help rebuild what the Fahrzeugs destroyed.

  


  


**Third**

By the third year, Deckerd was entirely used to be in the world above, and spent long weeks researching all about all kind of celebrations. Including where to get the best discounts for the Christmas shopping he'd have to do for his friends. He began with said research to do it early in December, both to get news for the best prices with enough time and to make the others believe he was doing something else. Just as Azuki taught him.

Due their courageous service above and beyond the line of duty the previous year, the Brave Police and all units with a SuperAI chip had been recently recognized as legal citizens and thus entitled to a salary. While some of them—Deckerd, Duke, and McCrane—saved most of theirs, Power Joe used his first paycheck to get in debt for the next two years by getting size-appropriate cell phones for the entire division.

"But we have built-in comm links," McCrane had said, staring at the device.

"Yeah, _we_ do. But they don't," Power Joe replied, pointing at the door that led to the rest of the station, and to the rest of their coworkers and friends of the organic variety.

"Oh!" Drill Boy exclaimed. "I get it! This way we can call everyone we want at any time from anywhere!"

"Not while we're on the clock," Duke said.

Drill Boy deflated for a moment, but then went back to smiling. "All right, all right! In our free time! But it's still a great gift! Thank you, Power Joe!"

"He! Think nothing of it," Power Joe said, scratching his nose when the others hurried to thank him as well.

As for Deckerd, in the time afterward he didn't use his phone that often. Less because he didn't have anyone to call, but more because he preferred person-to-person interaction. However, he'd found it quite useful for his shopping research; whenever he saw something he liked in a catalog he just had to call the store. Not having to use the official lines for this relieved his conscience. 

One day, he was alone in the office. The rest of the team was either on patrol duty or on a break. Deckerd had finished his call to a department store and wrote a few notes. This proved to be harder than he expected. To find something each of his friends would like and that no one else had thought of as well. 

Then, while he contemplated his options, the phone rang. Deckerd checked the screen. It was an unknown number. An international unknown number, even.

"Someone must've made a mistake," he murmured as he picked it up. "Hello?"

The voice coming from the other side caught him by surprise.

"Ah! Patokichi! I finally get to you! I've been calling but you seemed to be busy."

"Mr. Tomonaga?" Deckerd said in disbelief. 

Yuichiro Tomonaga, Yuuta's dad, still abroad with his wife in a digging site somewhere in Chile, sighed and carried on with a stern voice. "Stop with the mister nonsense! Call me dad!"

If Deckerd had blood vessels on his face, he would've blushed. They'd had that conversation before, back when the Tomonagas could get back into the country to check on their children after the battle, but Deckerd still had trouble adjusting to the idea. And yet, being scolded made his SuperAI chip spark—or rather, it warmed his heart.

"I'm sorry… um. Dad." It was hard, but using the word made him feel special. He bowed as he apologized, even if Mr. Tomonaga couldn't see it. "But how did you get this number?" That he hadn't given it to many people was the third reason why he didn't use it more often.

"Kurumi," Mr. Tomonaga replied.

Of course.

"We're calling to check on all our children," the man continued. "And to let you know we're coming back for Christmas this year. Don't tell Yuuta."

_…of course._

"I'm not sure I can agree to that—"

"We're bringing him a surprise," Mr. Tomonaga said, and Deckerd could see in his mind's eye the man's hand waving away his concerns. "This time it won't be anything that tries to eat him. Or the city. You have my word." 

Yet, the way Mr. Tomonaga laughed made Deckerd grow even more worried. He wouldn't lower his guard, just in case.

"So, what are you up to? Your mom and I are combing the markets with our Christmas shopping. I'm not telling you what you'll get, though." 

Deckerd laughed. "I wouldn't dream of asking." Then, he thought of something. "Just one thing. Dad, would you say gifts from there are much different than what one could get here in Japan?"

"Oh! I would say so! It's like a different world, when you know where to look."

Exactly what Deckerd wanted to hear. 

"Then, if you don't mind, I have a favor to ask the both of you." Since he was already withholding information on their behalf, he thought it wouldn't be that much problem. And he was right.

A while later, Deckerd hung up feeling happy and satisfied. Mrs. and Mr. Tomonaga—mom and dad—promised to send him photos and prices of things he could get for his friends. He had to insist for them to let him pay for everything, but after Mrs. Tomonaga saying it was good for his independence, the deal was done. 

Soon, it would all be ready, and he'd have original gifts to give his friends. Furthermore, he got permission to invite them to the family party.

He wouldn't have dreamed of anything like this back when Yuuta first talked to him about Christmas. The idea of a loving family and a wonderful group of friends was beyond what his AI chip could comprehend. But now he couldn't live without it. Yes, to this he could absolutely get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't feeling too Christmas-y last year, and got inspired for this on April. But who's counting, right?


End file.
